In accordance with a rapid spread of information relevant apparatus and communication apparatus such as a personal computer, a video camera and a portable telephone in recent years, the development of a battery to be utilized as a power source thereof has been emphasized. The development of a high-output and high-capacity battery for an electric automobile or a hybrid automobile has been advanced also in the automobile industry. A lithium battery has been presently noticed from the viewpoint of a high energy density among various kinds of batteries.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a lithium ion battery comprising an anode manufactured of an anode mixture having a weight per unit area of 8.5 mg/cm2 or less, and the anode mixture contains an anode active material and a solid electrolyte. Also, Patent Literature 1 discloses that the anode mixture contains an anode active material that includes at least one of silicon, tin, indium, aluminum, and lithium. Patent Literature 2 discloses a method for producing an anode using a Si powder that contains amorphous. Patent Literature 3 discloses a silicon/carbon composite material, consisting of at least one capsule comprising a silicon shell within which there are carbon nano-objects partially or totally covered with silicon, and silicon nano-objects.